Cromaxx
Cromaxx 'is a guest character, he is a character from the Danish TCG ''Chaotic. Summary Cromaxx is a savage "tank" who seems more like an offense hero. Hitting hard is his game, he can jump like Winston but is more of health than armor. His weapon is melee but his abilities are ranged Abilities * '''Weapon: Claws Cromaxx's most basic weapons are his hands, with the help of his claws, he can clobber through enemies as if it was an average sunday morning like it was a million years ago. Type: Melee Damage: 75 Firing rate: 1 clobber per second Headshot: X * Ability: Boulder Hurl Cromaxx pulls a boulder out of the ground, and hurls it at an enemy. This move is unique becuase the damage depends on the enemy's position, becuase if the enemy is flying (not floating) in the air, then this attack deals double the damage. Type: ranged Damage: 100 Projectile Speed: 26.66 meters per second Casting time (theatrics before ability usage): 0.3 seconds. (not including the time to aim at opponents) Cooldown: 4 seconds Headshot: X * Ability: Rock Wave Cromaxx pounds the ground with his fists, creating a wave of rock, the rock wave, a move which has been the trademark of his kind even before he was born those million years ago. This attack is like Reinhardt's earth shatter, except it deals more damage at the cost of covering lesser area Type: ranged area splash Damage: 75 Maximum range: 10 meters Casting time: 0.6 seconds Cooldown: 10 seconds * Ability: Riptide Cromaxx creates two water balls and makes them into lines going in opposite directions crossing the attack at the enemy blowing them away. This move can go through walls and shields Type: ranged Damage: 50 Projectile Speed: 20 meters per second Casting time: 0.6 seconds cooldown: 6 seconds * Ultimate Ability: Skel-evolve strike Cromaxx is a beast full of surprises, since he lived in the past, he was always on his toes, and as he learned his unexplained abilities, one of them is being able to blast out a copy of his skeleton, it is a OHKO move, it can however only hit one target Type: ranged Damage: Insta-kill Projectile Speed: 10 meters per second Casting time: 0.2 seconds cooldown: 2 minutes Backstory In Africa, there was a Blackwatch research facility, they were experimenting on the past, but one of their experiments, the strongest among them, came back to life. Cromaxx, the savage warrior of the past, a force greater than the chosen one. After he destroyed the facility, he went off into the African wilderness, new to it, but still having all of the power of his prime. Cromaxx dominated the African wilderness, His strength could topple elephants, his roar was mightier than a lion's, and the people knew him as "the savage one" Believe it or not, this wilderness became his home, his new home, while he destroyed all chances of being able to meet the female of his species, he is all alright. But when the forces of the wars from the west started threatening his home, Cromaxx took action, being sideless. It is unknown if he would to join Overwatch, but one thing is for sure, to these wild lands of Africa, you threaten these lands means you're picking a fight with the brute whose brawn is beyond any brain. Backstory